


Mr. Hitchhiker

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hitchhiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitchhiking back to Beacon Hills wasn't exactly Derek's plan but that's how it happened. That's how he met Stiles. And that's how his sister concluded that he was an idiot for ever getting out of that jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> I started writing this before Torah made [this great drawing](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/85385645129/walkin-fast-faces-past-and-im-shut-up), but it's what inspired a scene in the story and made me keep writing. So thanks Torah for getting me to write the longest story I've written in a good while!

 “So where you headed?” The kid in the bright blue jeep asked him as he slid into the passenger seat.

Derek was surprised to find the seat comfortable for a beat up old jeep, but then anything was better than being on his feet for ten miles.

“As far as you’ll take me.” He said, strapping himself in and settling his bag on his lap.

“Sounds good. You can throw your bag in the back, it won’t disappear into the void.”

Derek rose his brow at the kid but complied nonetheless. It was nice to have the weight off him.

The kid had already started driving again, just after Derek shut the door. So if Derek was having second thoughts about getting into a car with a stranger he’d have to tuck and roll, but he was confident he could take the scrawny guy in a fight.

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” Stiles smiled at him and it occurred to Derek that Stiles hadn’t stopped smiling since he picked Derek up. That was either suspicious behavior or the kid was genuinely a happy person… Derek remained suspicious as he offered his own name before slipping back into silence and staring ahead out the windshield.

Stiles tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music that was playing quietly from the radio. “So, Mr. Big Bad-“

“Derek-“

“Where you coming from?”

Derek cocked an eyebrow again in Stiles’ direction but said nothing. This was part of the reason why he always traveled alone. Needless conversation that he didn’t want to participate in. But sitting in a car with a talkative person beat being on his feet all day or walking the highway at night. Eventually the kid would realize that Derek didn’t want to talk.

“Any plans when you get where you’re not telling me? Got a day job? Night job? Are you or have you ever been an ax murderer, a terrorist, or Batman?”

This time Derek turned completely in his seat, brows furrowed with what he assumed would be a confused glare because what kind of conversation starters were those?

Stiles grinned when he glanced over at him, and Derek took moment to be impressed that ‘eyes on the road’ was a priority for the kid. “Hey, you’re the one not talking. Gotta fill the silence with something. I’m a big talker and if you don’t say anything… my mouth will go on and on and eventually beat the energizer bunny in a race to-“

“I’m going back home to see my sister. I don’t have a day or night job at the moment, which is why I’m hitchhiking and I have never been any of those things you listed.”

“Not even Batman?”

“If I was, would I tell you?”

“Point.”

Derek was not proud of caving so quickly. But it occurred to him that if Stiles was a talkative person, it was likely that he wouldn’t be thrilled by someone who refused to communicate with him. And Derek didn’t feel up to walking again so soon, so they continued on with the talking. Stiles carried most of the conversation and didn’t seem to mind Derek’s five or less answers, which was good for Derek’s back and feet.

Derek found out that Stiles was still a student, going to college for forensic science and criminology. He was on his way home for the long weekend because wanted to see his dad, who was the sheriff, to get his input on his final paper. Stiles’ best friend was Scott, and he had been going to veterinary school but changed his mind after a year and decided to go to nursing school like his mom, Melissa.

The kid was not exaggerating when he said he talked a lot and would go on and on if left to his own devices.

Stiles asked Derek about his sister in a long series of questions that Stiles seemed to enjoy asking all at once. It did not phase Derek.

Derek: Laura. Older. Architect. Not married. No kids.

Derek didn’t think there was much more he could (would) inform Stiles about his personal life and that’s when Stiles switched to a different topic.

"Star Trek or Star Wars?"

"Wars."

"My man! Marvel or DC?"

"Marvel."

"Whatever you say ‘Not’ Batman."

"Better characters, writing, plots, representation."

"True enough. But what about the Bat Mobile."

"Batman is good but Marvel is superior."

"I’m sorry I can’t hear you over the sound of George Clooney’s nipples."

Derek sighed. “Next question.”

“Tobey Maguire or Andrew Garfield ?”

“Garfield.”

“Gwen Stacy or M-“

“Gwen.”

And so the Q&A about general interests, mostly relating to comics and geeky things which Derek didn’t mind because they were topics he was decently versed on. It surprised many people who met Derek when he knew things about geek and nerd culture but strangely it didn't affect or throw Stiles off, which was nice. He seemed genuinely happy to have someone else who knew what he was talking about rather than judging Derek on his outward appearance contradicting his geek knowledge.

This went on for what seemed like an hour and Derek found himself relaxing quite a bit. He slumped in his seat, tilted his head toward Stiles and at one point he caught a lazy smile falling over his lips as he answered Stiles' questions, getting rid of it hopefully before the kid saw it. 

It was unusual for Derek to be at ease with someone he just met. Strangers were not a comfort zone for Derek. Hell even acquaintances weren't a comfort zone for Derek. The only people he felt comfortable around now were... is Laura.

"So, Mr. Broad Shoulders-"

"Derek."

"Don't have a job now but what are your plans? Go to school? Do architecture like your sis? Got your own passion?"

Derek snorted, "You sound like a concerned parent."

"Yeah, I tend to do that," Stiles said shyly and when Derek glanced up he could see a blush on Stiles' face and no smile. He was staring out his side window instead. It threw Derek off for a moment.

"Um... I was thinking of working for Laura, for a bit. Until I get off my feet, I've always been a good carpenter and she needs from extra hands."

"Oh that's cool!" Stiles returned with the same bright smile Derek had gotten accustomed to in the short time of knowing the kid. "What's she working on right now? Big business building all glass and modern or a concrete parking lot or-"

"She works in restoration mostly. Right now at least. For a while, when she started out, she was designing summer homes. Even did a resort down near Long Beach. She likes designing with the sun in mind. How much daylight she can get into a building is a big priority for her."

"Sweet. Does she do the same with restorations?"

"Sometimes," Derek hesitated, "not right now though."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Derek frowned, glancing at Stiles before his eyes fell to his lap. "She's... restoring out parents' home right now. She's limited maximum sunlight to the kitchen and den because she wants to remain as close to the original design as possible."

"Parents don't want too much change, huh? My Dad's the same way."

"They uh," Derek somehow didn't want to stop himself from telling the truth. The normal him would just agree with Stiles and let the topic drop but lying to Stiles didn't seem right. "They're not around to have a say in the design."

He expected Stiles to ask,  in the same talkative way he'd been doing the past few hours, if they were away on business or vacation or travelling and couldn't they give input on Skype or over the phone. But he didn't. Stiles' shoulders straightened ever so slightly and his grip tightened on the steering wheel, all gestures that would have gone unnoticed by most.

Then Stiles looked at Derek with knowing eyes and a smile that was sympathetic but not in a way that would normally offend Derek. He hated being pitied, but with Stiles it wasn't there. Instead there was sad, cold understanding. 

Derek nodded, gaze softening, "You?"

The corner of Stiles' mouth quirked up, like he couldn't decide whether to be happy or sad at the memory. "Mom." Stiles' fingers resumed tapping on the steering wheel, as if to distract him. It wasn't something Stiles talked about often, like Derek with his family. 

"She died when I was eight. Cancer."

His eyes were fixed on Stiles' face as he nodded again. It was impressive how Stiles kept any emotion from passing over his face - a skill that rivaled Derek's ability. 

"She was the concerned parent?"

Stiles laughed softly, glancing at him through the corner of his eye. Derek liked to shock people with his vivid memory and how easily he put the pieces together. "She was like a second mom to everyone in the neighborhood, kid or not. Always looking out for everyone's well-being and future. Dad says I'm just like her but it's his fault I have to watch his diet so closely."

Derek stayed silent while Stiles talked, content in listening to Stiles talk but ever aware of the sad smile on his lips. As flippant as Stiles' sounded, it was a hard thing for him to talk about. 

"She would have liked your sister," Stiles grinned and it seemed mostly genuine, not all that strained, "Mom was a gardener, in her past time, but she loved it. Loved the sun and the flowers."

"Laura was a good eye for landscaping," Derek jumped in, feeling comfortable enough to interrupt Stiles' reverie, "always makes room for a little garden or places for trees to grow."

"That's awesome! Your sister must have some real talent."

"Yeah, she does" Derek agreed.

"Wow!" Stiles gasped, his smile softening, "That's nice."

Derek rose his brow, confused, "What is?"

"Your smile. Didn't think I'd ever see it."

Sure enough, Derek had to pull his lips back over his teeth to go back to his default expression that Laura described as somewhere between a frown and a scowl. 

Derek hadn't realized he'd done it, and that was downright eerie... Stiles' affect on him. How could this kid get him to open up so easily? Laura was going to have plenty to say about it when Derek told her about this little road trip.

"Guessing that doesn't happen often."

"Not anymore," Derek answered, looking away from Stiles and straightening his back once more. He'd let his guard down and he should know better after how well that worked out for him in the past.

"Oh come on, Mr. Bunny Teeth-"

"Derek."

"-don't go all stoic on me again. We were having a good time- albeit a little sad but genuine human interaction was taking place and-"

"Wait! Bunny teeth?" Derek interrupted Stiles with a frown, but this time there was more humor in his expression.

"Dude you totally have bunny teeth. My apologies if you got bullied over them but-"

"I don't have bunny teeth. What are bunny teeth?"

"Okay you can't deny them if you don't even know what they are."

"I don't have them. I am not a bunny."

"Of course you're not, you're Batman. With adorable bunny teeth."

"I'm going to ignore you now," Derek decided, mostly to distract himself from the smiling that was creeping back onto his lips and he just could not have that. So he reached forward and turned up the volume on the radio.

"Hey now, Mr. Thick Brows!" One of Stiles' hands twitched on the steering wheel and it was clear he'd stopped himself from grabbing Derek's hand, "No messing with my baby! I have everything exactly where I want it."

Derek could tell he was only half serious by the playful grin on Stiles' face but it was evident that he was overprotective of his jeep. 

"But if you wanna be in denial about your bunny teeth, fine. We can listen to the radio."

But like most of Derek's plans, it backfired quite drastically when the next sound out of the radio filled the jeep with a familiar, irritating tune. Stiles' head tilted to the radio with intrigue at the first few notes. Then Derek cursed himself and shut his eyes when Stiles turned to him with an open mouthed smile and eyes too excited for anyone's welfare. Derek was not surprised when Stiles started to sing along to the music... loudly.

"MAKIN MY WAY DOWNTOWN WALKIN FAST FACES PASS AND I'M HOME BOUND!"

Derek buried his face in his palm, gritting his teeth as he contemplated tucking and rolling once more.

"And I need you!" Stiles' beat his hands against the wheel along with the song, "And I miss you! And now I wonder... If I could  _fall_ -" Stiles spun his head around to stare at Derek to further emphasize the words that the singer paused after. Before turning back to the road. "Into the  _sky_. Do you think  _time._ Would pass me  _by_. Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...  _SMILE_."

Derek noticed the alteration in the lyrics immediately, it was hard to miss by how loudly Stiles had belted it. But it achieved what Derek assumed was Stiles' goal and Derek made a sound somewhere between a cough and a laugh and he was smiling behind the hand covering his face because Stiles was clearly a dork.

"Hah! I can't see it but I know you're doing it! You have a nice smile, bunny teeth and all."

Derek rolled his eyes, wanting to deny the bunny teeth again but then he'd risk exposing his smile that would not fade for some idiotic reason.

Luckily, Stiles got distracted by the next verse of this infernal song and returned to singing very loudly and mostly on key.

It gave Derek time to compose himself and return his face back to normal so he could lower his hand from his face. He settled back into a comfortable position in his seat, letting his shoulders relax once more. It was nice being able to do this around someone for once and Derek decided he was going to risk it until Stiles decided to kick Derek out of his jeep. Just this once.

.  
.

Songs filled the jeep for the next few hours with the occasional word in between the lyrics and station changes, but other than that they enjoyed each other's company and let the music take over. 

"It's getting dark," Stiles stated, as if either of them could have missed the darkness falling on the highway and the fact that Stiles had already turned on his high beams. 

"Yeah," Derek replied, a sad note to his voice because he knew this would be it. Stiles would get a hotel at the next exit and Derek would be on his way. He didn't exactly want to say goodbye to him and that was weird, but that's how it had to be.

"So I um... you probably want to get off at the next exit right? Find somewhere to sleep?" 

Derek narrowed his eyes, turning his head, "Isn't that what you want to do?"

Stiles paused, pursing his lips together and rapping his fingers on the wheel. Derek's eyes were naturally drawn to them, watching as the long digits fidgeted against the vinyl. "I uh... kind of don't have money for a hotel."

Derek actually laughed, "Neither do I."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well."

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna keep driving or would you rather um... I don't know what you want to do and I can drive in the dark but I'm also sort of paranoid about getting into an accident, but we're not too far from California which is where I assume you're going because you haven't told me to let you out yet and your sister with the resort building."

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Your call. You're the one driving I'm just... a person you picked up. Keep driving if you want, stop if you want. I'll just... figure something out."

"Figure something out? Like what?"

Derek shrugged, "Maybe keep walking or-"

"I'm going to stop in the next town." Stiles suddenly said, completely confident in his voice.

"Oh, okay..." Derek nodded, slightly disappointed at the prospect of them parting. 

"I need coffee if I'm gonna keep driving."

"Stiles you don't have to-"

"No, I want to." And Derek could tell by Stiles' determined expression that he wasn't going to win any argument. Stubborn Stiles was not a big surprise.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Stiles nodded, steering them into the lane for the next exit where there was no doubt a Starbucks close by.

Not even thirty minutes passed after Stiles  _inhaled_ his coffee that he was sighing at the darkened road before them. "I'm not sure."

Derek laughed softly, "That's okay Stiles. There might be a town coming up or-"

"I was planning on sleeping in my jeep!" Stiles shouted and Derek jumped at how fast and loud he'd managed to get that sentence out. It took Derek a moment to actually process what he said before he turned and looked at him.

"Oh. Uh... I can. Leave then."

"No, I don't want to ditch you. Here's the deal. I have pillows and blankets and a sleeping bag stashed in the backseat and I was planning on, you know... camping it out back there when it got dark but then you happened upon me... all dark and gloomy on the side of the road. So you get the passenger seat, sorry I know it's upright but it's better than outside right? I'll even give you a pillow and blankets I'm that awesome."

"I..."

"There's that smile! Good to see it. Now let's find a safe place to pull over. You'll protect me tonight and not mug me right Mr. Yes I know your name is Derek but this is much more fun Scowly Face."

Derek opened his mouth to speak but found no words were coming out, so he closed it again, shaking his head. "I promise not to mug you in your sleep Stiles and maybe I'll protect you... might just use you as a shield."

"Gee thanks, I can feel the gratitude seeping off you. Last time I pick up a questionable looking hitchhiker that happens to be Batman let me tell you!"

Derek just laughed.

.  
.

"Are you comfy?"

"I'm fine, Stiles."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Stiles it's fine. You've been more than..." Derek tried to find a way to word this so it wouldn't sound sappy. "Most people wouldn't do what you've done and I appreciate everything. I don't mind sleeping upright, I can sleep just about anywhere."

"Okay... you're-"

"Yes."

"Okay," Stiles said again, less hesitant than before.

Derek could hear him shifting in the sleeping bag and adjusting the pillows. When Stiles said he was prepared, he wasn't kidding. It looked like there were more than ten blankets back there. Derek only took two blankets because Stiles pressured him into taking the second one, despite Derek insisting that he wouldn't need more than one. 

Derek sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow he'd propped up behind his head and stared out of the car. It was mostly dark, save for a few street lamps. They'd found a parking lot that was mostly deserted and it seemed safe, Derek wasn't too worried about something happening but he would keep on his guard anyway. It was something he did naturally but he owed it to Stiles for picking him up and letting him stay. 

"Are you asleep?" Stiles's quiet voice called from behind his seat.

"It's been two minutes, Stiles."

"So that's a no, then."

"You were one of those kids parents hated to have for sleepovers, weren't you?"

"Told you I was talkative and Scott's mom loves me, so." Stiles made a childish sound and Derek was sure he'd stuck out his tongue. 

It took some effort to keep himself from laughing as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"Tell me a bedtime story, Mr. Broody Eyes."

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes but something inside him gave way. "What kind of a story?"

"A story of the bedtime variety."

That time Derek laughed.

For some reason, the same reason he couldn't rationalize, Derek found himself retelling a story that his mother used to tell him and his siblings when they went to bed. A story about wolves and the ocean tides, all affected by the moon. A story about finding your anchor and letting it hold you up, letting it keep you safe. 

Stiles was asleep halfway through the story, as much as Derek could tell he was straining to hold on to hear it all what with the hums of intrigue with every new sentence. But Derek kept talking, continued the tale to Stiles' dream blocked ears, and when he was done, he fell asleep more quickly than he had in the past five years.

.  
.

Derek woke up to the feeling of floating into the air for a split second before he came crashing back down. Instantly he was on his guard, hands grabbing what he could reach on either side of him, ears alert and eyes searching his surroundings. 

"Woah there big guy!" Stiles gasped, clearly startled by Derek's awakening.

His eyes focused. He was in the jeep. They were driving. Must have hit a speed bump. Derek's hand was gripping Stiles' forearm rather tightly.

Immediately he let go and Stiles clenched and unclenched his fist, getting circulation back into his arm. "Nice grip man."

Derek grunted, settling back down and telling himself that it was okay. That they weren't in danger. That everything was fine.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. You were sleeping kinda deep man, but I um didn't really try to wake you. Thought you could use the rest."

He nodded in response, because Stiles was right. Derek hadn't slept that well in... a really long time. Especially recently. He was surprised Stiles had managed to get into the front seat, start the car and get back on the road all without waking Derek up, but he was also impressed. It seemed to be the way with Stiles.

"So, you are going to California right?"

Derek glanced at Stiles out of the corner of his eye. He forgot that he didn't deny his destination in Stiles' ramblings last night. "Yes."

"Awesome. Um... Any chance of telling me where in California maybe? I won't stalk you I just. If you need to get farther than I'm going or maybe you're going more north than me. Or south. Directions."

"I'll find my way Stiles. You don't have to worry. Just... take me as far as you can." Derek wasn't going to admit, even to himself, that he wanted to stay with Stiles even if the kid was traveling farther than he needed. 

"Okay, but give a guy a hint. I'm going to Beacon Hills. Is that past where you're going or still a long ways to go?"

Derek froze. That wasn't possible. 

"It's... fine. You've already done more than enough. I'll get out wherever you stop and then I'll find my way to my sister's."

"Um... yeah okay." Stiles tapped his fingers again on the wheel and turned to fix his eyes on the road, a slight frown to his lips.

.  
.

Silence took over their usual banter, from the one day they spent together, and it was... awkward. Derek was uncomfortable as he stared out the window and Stiles' fingers on the wheel weren't taping from general unease. It was weird.

"CURLY FRIES!"

Derek started, jumping in his seat and turning to stare wide eyed at Stiles who now had a cheshire grin plastered on his face. He blinked. "What?"

"We are four exits away from one of my favorite restaurants for curly fries and we, my hitchhiking Batman friend, are going to stop there."

"Um... Stiles. I don't have-"

"On me. I'm feeding you curly fries."

"Stiles you can't-"

"I can! Therefore I will. Curly fries are worth it. Trust me. You can't drive past this place and  _not_ get curly fries. Are you insane? Curly fries. Must have them. You must taste them. There is no arguing."

So Derek didn't argue. And things weren't weird anymore.

The curly fries, however, were greasy and burnt his tongue, and were covered in grease, and were inhaled by Stiles... but were actually kind of delicious. 

The worst part, other than letting Stiles spend money on him, was having to listen to Stiles eat the curly fries. It wasn't gross. It wasn't obscene. Well actually it was obscene but not in the way that made Derek cringe. Not in the way that people ate with open mouths that made Derek want to hold their jaw closed while they chewed. It was obscene in the way that had Derek stifling a blush.

Stiles was practically  _moaning_ around the fries as he ate them. He sucked on his fingers after each on in a way that made Derek's body temperature rise and he was on an entirely new level of uncomfortable.

"Good aren't they?"

Derek could only nod because otherwise he would be compromised.

When they were back in the jeep, Derek did his best not to stare at Stiles' fingers. His long fingers that he had licked clean after each fry... that he'd sucked into his mouth without realizing... He wasn't proud of how unsuccessful he was but Stiles' didn't appear to notice.

Although it did make their game of "I Spy" rather difficult for Derek who had to refrain from making every question about Stiles' hands or mouth. Because honestly. Both should be illegal.

.  
.

Derek found himself tensing up when he started recognizing where they were on the highway. This was too unlikely. He wanted to think of it as a coincidence. He  _had_ to know it was just a random twist of fate. Stiles was too...  _Stiles_. With his laughter and that smile and those hands. But his past told him otherwise. 

"So... we're getting close to Beacon Hills."

Derek nodded, "That's okay. I'm sure I'll find my way."

"Okay... do you need help finding a new ride maybe or-?"

"Stiles, seriously. You've done a lot for me already. You picked me up, you let me sleep in your jeep, you fed me. I appreciate everything you've done. I can't let you go out of your way to do more after all this."

Okay it sounded terrible cheesy and it was even worse because Derek wasn't cringing at his words. They were sincere. Laura was going to have words with him.

"Okay... if you're sure." Stiles muttered, glancing between Derek and the road with that same uneasiness. The hesitancy that he didn't want to leave him stranded and how could Derek question that. How could he be suspicious of Stiles' genuine behavior all because of locations?

"I'm sure," Derek says, shoulders stiff. 

He's not sure.

They end up at a gas station Derek is familiar with because Stiles is running low on gas and wants enough that he won't have to worry about refilling before he gets to town and can go around visiting everyone. 

Stiles gets out of the jeep to fill the gas tank and Derek watches him through the window. Stiles' hand runs up and down the, no doubt dirty, exterior of his jeep as he fills her up. The gesture hits Derek in the gut. Laura does the same thing with her black Camaro. It used to be Mom's.

Then Stiles is tapping on the glass and saying he'll be right back. He turn around, walks toward the station to pay for the gas, and leaves a total stranger alone in the passenger seat of his beloved jeep.

Derek grips his knees, comes to a decision as he grabs his bag from the back and tries not to imagine Stiles' face when he comes out to an empty jeep.

.  
.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey, sis, missed you, too." Derek groans as he enters his sister's apartment to find her on top of a step ladder in the kitchen, painting the walls. Of course, that had to be the first thing out of her mouth. He had been expecting the response, he really had, but only  _after_ he told her his traveling tales. Not before. 

He wasn't surprised though. Laura always knows.

"You smell of the woods, so you obviously walked here from out of town. But there's someone else's scent all over you. Which means you hitched a ride and they didn't drop you off here, so... stranger. Both are things I don't approve of. Though one more than the other." Laura finally twists her body around to face her brother instead of the wall and Derek isn't entirely happy about the look on her face. "You know I could have wired you some money, don't you Derek? Or gee, I don't know, maybe you could actually get on the phone with our lawyer and sign one damn contract to access your own trust fund. It's not that difficult Der, I don't know why we always have to argue about this every single time I see you."

Derek shrugged one shoulder, "Arguing is a hard thing to accomplish when you're the only one talking."

"Don't give me that!" Laura shouted, pointing her paint filled paintbrush at him, Derek was almost surprised she could smell everything on him with all these paint fumes in the air. By the looks of the mostly completed kitchen, she'd been at this since early afternoon. Her sports bra and sweatpants were relatively splatter free but her arms and face were another story... which should have taken away from how intimidating his older sister was and yet.

"You always go into this stoic... silence and it pisses me off, Derek! Why don't you want to have a life? You can't keep running forever! It wasn’t your fau-"

Derek dropped his bag on the floor, "I'm going to clean up."

"Damn right you are." Laura grumbled, turning around to place the brush back against the unfinished parts of the wall in a mutual agreement to give up on this argument.

Derek pressed his face up against the mirror once he closed the door and he exhaled long and hard. The exhaustion was kicking in. He'd forgotten how tired he actually was with... certain company.

"I'm glad you're home." He heard Laura say quietly in the kitchen. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he whispered back.

"So who's the guy?" Laura asked once they'd both cleaned up respectively and Laura had grilled them a couple of pulled pork sandwiches.

Derek sat on one of her plastic covered chairs, that he recognized as new to the apartment, and looked at her with confusion over the sandwich already inside his mouth.

"Wha guy?"

Laura tilted her head and gave him a long look. "The guy whose scent is all over you. Couldn't have been a quick ride. How long did you-?"

"Picked me up yesterday morning. I was walking the highway-" he ignored Laura's disapproving eyes- "and he drove me here. Nothing more to it."

"A random guy picked you up and kept you overnight? What-"

"We slept in his jeep. Me in front, him in back. I didn't do anything stupid."

Laura hm'd to herself, still staring at her brother with judgmental eyes. 

"What's his name?"

"What does it matter?"

"Any reason why you're touchy about it?"

Derek glanced up and caught her eyes. It was impossible to hide. So Derek told her about his selflessness, about how he had been concerned for Derek's well-beling, how he made him smile, how comfortable Derek felt around him. And also how trusting he was, how sincere it all felt. Right up until he announced his destination was also Beacon Hills.

"Coincidence?" And that's what made them Hales. Another sibling in another family would brush it off as coincidence. But he and Laura had been through a lot together, and if Derek had suspicions, Laura would respect and consider his instincts first.

"I don't know," Derek admitted, slumping in his chair with his hands in his hair not that he'd finished his sandwich. "I want to believe it. It was... it seemed  _real_. I want it to have meant something."

"Well it clearly does mean something to you even if it wasn't."

"What if it  _was_  and act?"

"It felt genuine?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't appear to be an act?"

Derek shook his head, laughing a bit at the memory, "The amount of skill it would take to be that convincingly cheerful..."

"Huh."

Derek looked up, furrowing his brows at his sister's amused smile. "What?"

"I think you should find him again," she smirked as she picked up their dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait..." Derek stood up but didn't move from in front of the chair. "Why?"

She turned to look at him over her shoulder as she set the dishes in the sink. There was a certain sadness in her eyes that Derek saw any time they talked about the past. "Because it's been too long since I've seen you smile like that, little brother." Her smile softened, "He must have done a number on you."

Derek found himself nodding as he let his body fall back into the chair that squeaked when he landed. "Yeah... yeah I think he did."

.  
.

Derek didn't know how to go about finding him again, though. Or maybe he didn't want his fantasy to be proven wrong. If Stiles really had ulterior motives... it would be too painful to know the truth.

So he ignored it and dove right into working for Laura and, to be honest, he had more than enough on his mind being inside his family home again. Sure it didn't look anything like it, yet. It was only wood right now. But it would soon resemble the place where he grew up. Where he was nurtured by his family and where he lost them all.

It was on the land he called home, had the grass he tumbled around on as a kid, the tress he climbed and ran between. It smelled like home. Nostalgia wasn't always a good thing.

It took a good deal to keep Derek focused and when he couldn't take it anymore, Laura would send him off with a knowing look to pick up lunch or snacks or supplies for the crew in town, far away, in Boyd's car that he was gracious enough to loan him.

"Well look who's still alive."

Derek's grip tightened around a can of Rockstar for Isaac, the youngest on the crew but the most dedicated. He seemed to like working earlier and longer than everyone else.

He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His mind was immediately overwhelmed. That voice. That scent. The smile he could already picture on those lips. But those words were what started his adrenalin.

Words that brought Derek's life into the balance. Was he expecting Derek to be dead by now? Or was he planning on doing something soon?

"You know... when I said I was going to Beacon Hills you could have just said ' _me too_ ' and then I wouldn't have been worried about you for the past forty-eight hours."

Against his better judgement, Derek turned around, eyes fixed on Stiles' grin before glancing up to his eyes. The smile brightened them in the same way he saw those two days of knowing him.

"Could have dropped you off...  so you wouldn't have had to walk from the gas station..." Stiles continued and some of the light disappeared from Stiles' eyes. That's when he noticed Stiles' hands, those hands that played with Derek's mind, were shaking. He was nervous.

Was he in trouble for not finishing the job already? Or nervous about having to do it in the near future?

Derek set his jaw and tensed his shoulders. He was prepared for anything. 

Stiles' noticed the shift in Derek's posture and backed off a touch, lifting one of his hands to scratch the back of his neck.

"It's cool. I understand. I gave you a lift, that's all. I wouldn't want some annoying kid poking his nose into my business either. So um... give your sister my best, if you want, and I promise not to..." Stiles gestured between them awkward, his voice getting more strained with every word, "do  _this_ again."

Stiles back away down the aisle and then he turned around at the end, his smile not reaching his eyes. 

"Bye, Mr... Derek."

Derek was frozen in place, can of energy drink in his hand, eyes focused on where Stiles had been, nose acutely aware of his lingering scent.

He threw the can into his half full shopping basket and left it on the floor before rushing outside. Not a single speck of unnaturally bright blue in sight. 

"Fuck."

.  
.

"I'm an idiot." 

"Well it's nice to hear you say it for once," Laura grinned, climbing down from her ladder to accept a can of green tea from Derek while her brother contemplated why she was always on a ladder when he entered a room. 

"He's not suspicious. He's not even a threat. He's just... Stiles."

Laura paused with the can against her lips, one brow raising in question.

Derek sighed. "I ran into him at the supermarket. He... he'd been worried about me and he thought the reason I didn't tell him I was also coming here is because he annoyed me. Thought I wouldn't want to see him again..."

Laura nodded along, "That's sweet and all and yes you misinterpreted the whole situation but did you say Stiles?"

"Okay... now  _you're_ the suspicious one."

"Stiles as in Stilinski?"

Derek shrugged, shaking his head. He never did get a last name although he had seriously contemplated what the fuck kind of first name was Stiles.

"As in  _Sheriff_  Stilinski's kid?"

"Ah..." And then it clicked. Stiles was taking criminology in college. His dad was the sheriff. He lived in Beacon Hills. His dad was the sheriff of Beacon Hills. "Ugh," Derek lowered himself to the unfinished floor, "I am such an idiot!"

"I need to record that as your ringtone, can you say that again? Clearly and into the mic of my phone?"

Derek spared his sister a chilling glare before burying his head in his hands as he cursed himself for being so paranoid and stupid.

"You said he was home for the long weekend?"

"Yes."

"That means he leaves tomorrow."

His eyes were on his sister immediately. She nodded her head, her eyes both concerned and condescending as she nodded her head to the doorway. "Go make things right with the Sheriff's kid and try not to get shot. Oh-"

Derek stopped in his tracks from where he was already outside of the recently constructed door, glancing over his shoulder and catching the keys Laura threw at him.

"and take the Camaro. Boyd just drove away in his car so you can't borrow his."

Derek stared down at the keys, rolling them over his fingers.

"It's not going to kill you, Derek. It's just a car."

Derek actually found himself smiling, "I've seen the way you care for it. It's not just a car... it's not just a jeep either. But I'll be okay."

"Um... okay but where does the jeep- Okay bye Derek return the Camaro in good condition and don't- I love you don't be stupid!!"

Derek laughed, having heard everything she said even over the engine starting up and the sound of him speeding away.

.  
.

This time it wasn't hard to find Stiles. First he drove by the Sheriff's home but there was no bright blue hunk of metal sitting in the driveway so he kept driving. Let his nose follow the scent of Stiles... and subsequently also caught onto the scent of curly fries, grease and all.

He parked the Camaro next to the jeep and walked right into the restaurant and up to where Stiles was sitting alone in a booth... with a giant plate of curly fries in front of him.

"I should have told you the truth," Derek stated as he slipped into the seat across from Stiles. Instantly the kid looked up, curly fry hanging off his lip and Derek had to stop himself from laughing at the adorable, quirky sight. “I didn’t tell you I was going to Beacon Hills because… you said you were going to Beacon Hills.”

“So you could avoid me,” Stiles muttered through the curly fry nonchalantly. “We’ve been over this, I’m cool. Don’t worry.”

“No. Not because I wanted to avoid you. Well, okay yes because I wanted to avoid you but not for the reasons you think. I was being paranoid. I thought… it couldn’t have been a coincidence that we were going to the same place. It’s never a coincidence, not with me, not with what I’ve been through.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, posture straightening, hand that was reaching for another curly fry paused in midair and dropped to the table. “What kind of… what are you talking about?”

“I… lost my parents. You know that. But I also lost my entire family. Everyone except my uncle, who is in a coma, and my older sister. They were murdered in a fire.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles paled in seconds which was the typical reaction to such tragedy.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the… I don’t like to talk about it-“

“Hale.” Stiles whispered. “Derek _Hale_.”

Derek stilled. He didn’t want to be wrong. “How-“

“Dad’s the sheriff,” Stiles said matter-of-factly, eyes focused on Derek with concern and surprise. It did explain why he would know about the crimes of Beacon Hills, Stiles seemed like the nosy kid… reading his Dad’s files, asking him all the questions. Derek wouldn’t be shocked if Stiles had been on more than one stakeout.

“We were targeted. It was… I can’t really explain it but I thought you were- thought that you might be someone targeting me when you said you were going to Beacon Hills.”

Stiles blinked when Derek paused to give him a chance to react. Then he blinked again. “Have you seen me?”

It was Derek’s turn to narrow his eyes.

“I’m barely a threat to a newborn kitten, do you really think I could take _you_ on? _Have you seen you?_ ”

Derek’s surprised cough transformed into a laugh halfway through and he found himself smiling at Stiles, not caring about hiding it this time. “I don’t do this.”

“What? Accuse scrawny, pale people of being assassins?”

“Smile.”

Stiles’ expression fell blank as he stared at Derek, no more humored confusion or astonishment. He was a blank slate that didn’t know what to do with the information presented to him, and then he pulled a face. “Well duh, I figured that after ten seconds of you getting into my jeep.”

“I mean, I haven’t. Once. Since the fire.”

This time Stiles’ eyes grew wide. “Oh.”

“You make me smile, you make me feel comfortable. I told you… personal things after knowing you for less than a day and I fell asleep in the same space as you. I didn’t want- I couldn’t bear to think that any of that wasn’t real.”

There was a short pause before Stiles said, “You could have asked me.”

“Stiles’ are you an assassin that’s planning on killing me and any other surviving Hales.”

“No.”

“You could be lying.”

“You’d know if I was.”

Derek was going to say something to that but he froze. Now that was _definitely_ something suspicious for Stiles to say to him with such confidence. “Why do you say that?”

“Um…” Now Stiles looked exactly as Derek had pictured in his paranoid imagination. Caught in a lie. Then he sighed, loudly and Derek could see the decision on his face that he wasn’t going to lie to him anymore. Not that Derek had thought he’d been lying in the first place. “That was weird wasn’t it? I mean… we barely know each other. Didn’t even spend two days together but I already feel like… you’d be able to call me out on a lie. Not many people can do that. But you… it’s weird isn’t it? I’m sorry.”

The laugh startled both of them and Derek had to cover his mouth because once again his paranoia was driving him to such a wrong place when Stiles was just being… Stiles. He was a dork and he was trusting, and Derek needed to understand that if…

 “I didn’t have to be hitchhiking.”

“I was gonna ask about that. Aren’t… wasn’t your family pretty wealthy?”

Derek nodded, “Yes and there was insurance from the fire. I could have asked for money from my sister… or I could have signed the paper work to access my trust fund. They’re all relatively easy to do I just… I…” Stiles had his hands folded in front of him on the table, listening intently and not rushing Derek whenever he trailed off, which was unusual for Derek to do. “I don’t deserve it…”

“You don’t deserve your own money?”

“No. Not my family’s money.” Derek gritted his teeth, eyes focused on the table harshly enough that he felt he could see through it if he tried any harder.

“Um… okay.”

Once again Stiles was surprising Derek with everything he did. He was expecting further questioning, arguments that Derek had a right and then he would push. Push into Derek’s personal life that he didn’t want to talk about. But Stiles accepted his word.

“I…” Stiles started, and Derek found himself staring at him with intrigue. “I shaved my hair for my mom. When she was in the hospital. The chemo… I decided to do it to my hair, too.” A sad smile spread over his lips, “Boy was she mad. But she was crying and smiling when she touched my head and I knew it meant a lot to her. After she… died. I shaved my head right up until high school. I finally realized that I could still love her and be there for her even if I let my hair grow.”

Derek understood why he was saying this. It was personal, relatable, played right to many of the reasons Derek refused to touch the money his family shouldn’t have had to die to give to him. In any normal conversation, about death and loss, it might have worked, might have warmed Derek up – and it did a little – but it was Stiles that didn’t understand.

They stared at each other in silence for a while, both picking at the fries on the plate between them.

“Do you want to date me?” Stiles asked suddenly and Derek felt his heart hammer in his chest because yes, yes he really did want to do that. Except what he said was,

“You’re going back to school tomorrow.”

“It’s not that long of a drive…” Stiles grinned shyly, clinging to hope that was starting to be pulled away from him.

“Two days?” Derek found himself smirking back.

“I can usually make it in one. Got a late start before I picked you up and we could have made it if we hadn’t stopped to sleep.”

Derek’s grin faded and he shook his head softly. Stiles returned his gaze with a dejected smile, ducking his head. “Worth a shot.”

Stiles didn’t wait for an awkward silence this time. He simply slipped out from his side of the booth and stood up, gesturing to the fries. “The rest are yours. I’m glad… it was nice seeing you.” He moved to walk away and Derek would have almost certainly followed him, but Stiles changed his mind the moment his head turned and he stepped back to the table. He pulled a pen out from his red hoodie and scribbled on the closest napkin, pushing it towards Derek when he was done. “Call me if you… want.”

Then he was gone. And this time Derek hadn’t been inclined to follow. He watched Stiles get into his jeep from the window next to the booth and sat there, clinging to the napkin, even as the jeep drove out of the parking lot.

.  
.

“Are you an idiot this time?” Laura asked from inside the house as soon as Derek opened the door to the Camaro and stepped out. Derek rolled his eyes, choosing not to respond to his sister until he actually walked into the house and found out where she was.

Low and behold she was not on a ladder this time. She was in the ‘kitchen’ area with a measuring tape and tons of paper, pencil tucked behind her right ear. The old plans were sitting above the revised plans that Laura had sketched out. They were basically identical, except Laura’s included slightly more windows.

“Evidently yes. As always.”

Laura sighed, sitting down and leaning against the only finished wall of the kitchen area – and that was only because that finished wall was part of the hallway. She set the measuring tape down beside her and spread out her legs, inviting Derek to come sit with her. Which he did. Back against the same stretch of wall as her, legs stretching out, one leg pressed against hers. His were longer. Her pants were covered in sawdust.

“You smell like grease.”

“You smell like a wood chipper.”

“Stiles likes curly fries.”

“My building requires cut wood.”

They nodded at each other.

“He wants to date me.”

“And you’d like to date him.”

Derek sighed, banging his head back gently on the wall.

Laura nudged her leg against his. “You do.”

“He goes to school out of state. A day or two drive.”

He didn’t know why this would make Laura back off, not that he really wanted her too – he couldn’t ask her to be anything but who she was. And Laura was the kind of person to smack someone on the back of the head when they did something stupid. Which is part of the reason Derek took off in the first place.

“You do know what could fix all of this, don’t you.”

“Laura don’t.”

“Derek please. You could use your trust fund to get your own car, get an apartment, then you could find a job and have a life and actually be with someone who might make you happy. I just want you to be happy Derek. I want my brother back.”

Derek said nothing, didn’t even look at her. He was staring at the opposite wall that didn’t have any windows in it. Just a large gaping hole where several would be placed. He gazed right out into the woods that were familiar yet part of another time when Derek was someone else. When everything was different. When he hadn’t-

“It wasn’t your fault.”

He was on his feet in seconds but Laura’s hand grabbed his wrist before he could move any further. She didn’t get up, didn’t look at him either even though Derek was still focused on the woods beyond the wall.

“It wasn’t,” she growled in her dominant voice, holding Derek there with not only her grip. “I know you think it was and yes, Kate got to us through you. But she _used_ you, Derek. She could have, and would have, used anyone she could. Any one of us, any outsider, could have been her target. But she used you to do this and it makes me want to kill her all over again for doing that to you. For placing that burden on your shoulders because it was her fault, Derek. Not yours. She was a psychotic murder that destroyed our family and it was not your fault.”

Derek wanted to run. Like he always did. Wanted to get away but Laura was there, holding on to his racing pulse as she stood up right in front of him, holding tightly. “It wasn’t, Derek.” She said right into his eyes that were trying desperately not to meet her gaze. “You didn’t kill our family. She did. And I need you to move past this because I don’t want to be the only survivor anymore, Derek. It’s _hard_. It’s so hard doing this alone and I know you know that because you’ve been alone, too. So please, _please_ stop running Derek. For me.”

.  
.

It took Derek a fair amount of effort to keep a straight face when Stiles opened the door, shirtless, halfway through a sentence that was directed behind him at someone else in his dorm room.

His jaw basically unhinged and his bright brown eyes widened to a point that Derek was concerned they might fall out.  

“Hey,” Derek said with a grin, adding as much flirtation as he could because well… Stiles was shirtless and he looked good.

“Um… hello Mr. Leather Jacket,” Stiles stammered, eyes sweeping up and down Derek’s body as if he was making sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “How… are you real?”

“Yes,” Derek laughed.

“Are you a stalker?”

Derek pursed his lips because he expected this kind of reaction. But luckily he actually had a real excuse that wouldn’t sound weird like his original plan of following Stiles’ scent. All because he had a sister that wasn’t afraid to pressure him into talking to the sheriff. “I- no. I asked your father where you were going to school and about your dorm. I asked him if I could… well if it would be okay if-“

“Oh my god did you seriously ask my dad’s blessing before coming here to ask me out on a date?” Stiles blanched and Derek heard female laughter coming from inside the room but it sounded farther away.

“SHUT UP, LYDIA NO ONE ASKED YOU!” Stiles shouted without turning around and Derek actually took a step back from the volume. Stiles didn’t notice, however, because _now_ he was turning around and saying in a lower voice, “Hang up on Skype already you can tell I’m busy what with the being courted and all.”

“Okay, Stiles. Good luck with Mr. Hitchhiker.”

“What makes you think-“

“Oh Stiles.” Derek could hear the knowing grin in this Lydia’s voice before the room was filled with silence again. Stiles turned back around and he assumed his friend hang up on the video call.

“So um… dating huh? Willing to drive a day or two to see me?” Stiles was smiling, this wide and mischievous smile that was doing things to Derek’s imagination and it took some willpower not to press Stiles up against a wall.

“Actually,” Derek started shyly, scratching the back of his head, “I got an apartment not far from the university. Laura let me borrow the Camaro until I find something better and until I find myself a job…”

“You… You’re living here now? Where I go to school?”

Derek shrugged, “Laura wants me to have a life.”

“You should have one of those,” Stiles agreed, nodding dumbly at the man in his hallway and judging from the look on Stiles face, he was having a hard time processing the information presented to him.

Derek smirked, “I’d been running for so long that I forgot what it was like to even have the prospect of a life.”

“Running can be a life, have you considered track and field?”

“Are you real?”

Stiles gave him the most bewildered look and Derek found himself stepping forward into his space. “You make me feel comfortable around you. I opened up to you in less than twenty-four hours and it didn’t feel forced or fake. It felt real. I want to know what that’s like. To be with someone who can make me smile without knowing it. I like you, Stiles.”

Now Stiles was moving closer, the bright eyed smile spreading as he gazed at Derek.

“I want to date you.”

“Did my Dad give you his blessing?”

Derek paused, grin tugging at the corner of his lip, “He did.”

“Well then… I guess I can date you, Mr.-“

Derek kissed whatever ridiculous nickname Stiles was going to give him this time right off his lips. It was short and chaste, but Stiles was the one that deepened it, licking into Derek’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.

It was crazy, what they were doing. Derek moving on a whim to date a person he barely knew. A person that picked him up on the highway. But Derek didn’t care. They’d have plenty of time to second guess themselves if they wanted to – though Derek doubted he would. For now they could date, enjoy each other’s company, Derek could learn more of Stiles’ quirks and eventually Derek would share more of his secrets with Stiles. The big one could come later, when everyone -  including Laura – was ready. Right now, Derek could have a simple life that wasn’t driven by guilt and anger.  He didn’t have to run anymore. With Stiles, Derek didn’t have to run anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) that's where I normally am. Drabbling away.


End file.
